The Unexpected RunIn
by NinjaBuddy
Summary: Its been years since Vernon and Petunia last heard from their nephew, Harry Potter, although Dudley keeps in contact from him. And that's the way both the Potter's and Dursley's want it.  So, what happens when they so inconveniently meet in muggle London?
1. Chapter 1

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were normal. They had normal jobs with a normal house and lived in a normal neighborhood. And they would like it to stay that way.

The Dursley's were normal up until Dudley was just one year old. A knock on the door sent their world into a complete tailspin. Normal was the exact opposite of what the other side of the door held. The other side of that door held a Potter. Why is that so bad, you ask? The Potters were a wizarding family. Petunia's sister was a witch and married a wizard named Potter and they had an atrocious young boy named Harry.

And it wasn't the Potter family that was there. It was Harry. Wrapped in a blanket. With nothing more than a letter to explain why that little bundle of evil was sitting on their porch. All the letter said was Lily and James were murdered, and they must keep Harry with them. Make him feel at home. And if they gave Harry up for adoption, the world as we know it would come to an end.

The Wizarding World scared the ba-jeebers out of Vernon, so they decided to take the little brat in, not wanting to know what the consequences were if they didn't. They fed the little runt when he needed to be, gave him a blanket to sleep on, and gave him all of Dudley's old clothes, only if he would clean, cook, and do all the other things to traumatizing for little Duddykins and his parents to do. The Dursley's never wanted Harry to know about the Wizarding World. It would affect their semi-normalicy. And in no way did they want that affected. No way.

But apparently the stupid old man… Bumbleebore? Was that his name? Oh, whatever. The stupid old Headmaster of Hogwarts had different plans for dear old Harry. Letters. Tens. Hundreds. Thousands. Too many to count. Through the mail. Through the chimney. Through the door. Through the windows.

Well, long story short, Harry ended up going to Hogwarts after the Dursleys were attacked by this ferocious beast that some would like to call a human. _Some._

The brat came back every summer, and it was pure torture. Having to put up with all his wining and nightmares, when were they ever supposed to sleep? Never. Well, in Harry's opinion that was when. After his first year, it was "Quirrel? NO! IT'S SNAPE!". Second year? "Ginny please don't die! Come on. GINNY! NO!". Third year was probably the summer we got the most amount of sleep. It was mostly "Why Sirius, why can't I come with you?". Fourth year was terrible. "Cedric. CEDRIC. NO! CEDRIC WAKE UP! I got you killed. NO!" or "No. No. NO. DON'T KILL ME. NOOO!" . Fifth year was a bittersweet dilemma. He never used his owl (which we prohibited him from doing so, but he still did it on the other years), he never ate (saved the Dursley's money), and just sat in his room. So needless to say, Vernon and Petunia were very happy with his behavior during the day. During the night? Not so much. "It's all my fault. ALL OF IT,", "Sirius! NO! NO! NO, DON'T DIE!" , or "Everyone I love… gone". It was quite pathetic really. After his sixth year, it was all about Bumbleebore and this man named Snape. Weird names in the Wizarding World if you ask Vernon. That was his last summer there. He warned them to leave or else they would die, they did as they were told, and when they got back to their house, it was all in ruins. Go figure.

Only twice did they ever get a letter from Harry. One was to inform them that Voldeymart was killed, so they could move back to Number 4 Privet Drive, and the other was to inform them that he was getting married, and Vernon and Petunia were in fact not invited to the wedding, but Dudley was.

Dudley now saw Harry quite often; they were actually on speaking terms. They visited each other, and Dudley even learned to accept his way of living. Vernon and Petunia never heard from Harry again, until that one day… Well, just see for yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, COME ON!" shouted a 6 year-old James Sirius Potter. Harry and Ginny had promised their three kids and godson Teddy that they would go shopping for some new clothes today. None of them had ever seen a muggle department store and were very excited to do so.

Harry picked up James when he finished tying his son's shoelaces and said, "You know we have to wait for Mummy, Teddy, Al, and Lily to come down before we go, little man."

James sighed. "I know, daddy. I'm just so excited! I've never been to muggle London before. Is it cool?"

Harry laughed. "Well, I guess so. Jus promise me one thing." James nodded his head. "You have to act like a muggle. We can't talk about anything about the Wizarding World while we're there."

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" James asked.

"Nope," Harry replied.

"Quidditch?"

Harry shook his head.

"What can we talk about?"

"What kind of clothes you need," Harry said jokingly. "And, if you act like a muggle, maybe I can talk Mummy into going to Diagon Alley and going to get some ice cream. Do we have a deal?"

James shook his head vigorously. Harry put him down, and he ran to go find his brother Al. Just as the sitting room's door swung shut, it opened again showing a lime green-headed ten year old boy with emerald eyes and an electric lime shirt on. His favorite color was green.

Teddy Lupin was just like a son to Harry. On September 1, 1997, the day Teddy was born and the day Harry found out Teddy was his godson, he vowed that if anything happened to Remus and/or Tonks, he would be there for him. He'd raised him since Teddy was just about one and Harry was eighteen. He didn't call Harry dad, because Harry wanted Teddy to always know Remus was his dad, but they did act like father and son.

"Hey Uncle Harry. Look at my eyes. I made them to match yours!" Teddy exclaimed happily as he walked over to sit with Harry.

"I can see that. But can you do me one itsy bitsy teensy weensy favor?" asked Harry.

"Well, what is it?" Teddy replied with a question.

"We're going to muggle London today, so, I was wondering if you could maybe make your style a little less… obvious?" pleaded Harry.

Teddy's face scrunched up like he was going to yell, but just as Harry was going to beg, his hair turned a Prewitt-red (just like Ginny's), it stuck up in the back (just like Harry's), and his eyes stayed the same. "Better?" he inquired.

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah, looks great."

"Great!" Teddy exclaimed, hugged Harry, and set off to go find his two god brothers.

While Harry was waiting for Ginny and Lily to come down, he thought about his life. It was absolutely terrific. A day after the battle, he and Ginny got back together. When he was twenty and she was nineteen, they got married. Many people said it was too soon, but they didn't care. Nothing was too soon when it came to them. When Harry was only twenty one and Ginny twenty, they had James Sirius Potter on September 25, 2001. It was one of the happiest days of Harry's up til then, along with when he found out he was a wizard, when he left the Dursley's for good, and when he and Ginny had gotten married. After James was born, Harry quit his job as an Auror for two reasons. One, because he really wanted to be there for his family for all the firsts, and two, because he had received an owl from Professor (now Headmistress) McGonagall that said that the former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had retired, and she was wondering if he would be interesting in a teaching job. He took as soon as it was cleared with Ginny. It was a win-win for both Harry and Ginny. Before she was pregnant with James, she had played for the all women Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. But, since she was pregnant, she had to call it quits, and she decided it would be better to be a stay at home mom. Much to her enjoyment though, not a week after James was born, she got a owl from McGonagall stating that Madam Hooch and Pomfrey had both retired and they needed a replacement for both, and one person would be fine. She took the job immediately. During the school years they now lived in a house near the Shrieking Shack, and during the summer they lived in Potter Manor. They had given Grimmauld Place to Hermione and Ron to renovate and live in. The Potters still had quite a few houses and condos, but they hadn't gotten around to selling them yet.

When James was three, they had Albus Severus Potter. No one quite enjoyed the middle name, but Harry had found a whole new respect for Professor Snape. To Harry's amazement, Ginny still worked full time as the nurse/Quidditch referee/ flying instructor while she was pregnant. On December 19th, 2004, Albus Severus Potter was welcomed into this world. Thankfully, Harry and Ginny were on Christmas break, and it gave Ginny enough time to recover and make it back to Hogwarts before the start of the new term.

Harry, Ginny, Teddy, James, and Al all lived in the house during school years, and they were perfectly content. So Ginny could watch over Teddy, James, and Al when she worked, they built another room off the Hospital Wing that resembled a play room. All three kids were happy with this set-up, so that way they knew the ropes of Hogwarts before they went. Often after the little family came home from work, Teddy or James would ask Harry or Ginny to tell a story about their time in Hogwarts. Teddy's favorite was when Harry was chased on his broom by a Hungarian Horntail during the TriWizard Tournament, and James' was when Ginny won the Quidditch Cup for Harry when he got detention for hexing Malfoy (they didn't tell the kids that, though).

Two years after Al was born, Ginny once again found herself pregnant with a little girl. When Harry was twenty six, Ginny was twenty five, Teddy was eight, James was five, and Al was two, Lily Luna Potter was born on June 26, 2006.

Now, just over a year later, on July 15, 2007, he could call his life perfect. Except for one thing. He was still famous. His family was the main headline on Daily Prophet at least once a month. He couldn't even think about when the kids got older and what they would have to endure. Harry didn't like the fame, but he could deal with it. Same with Ginny. She was the star chaser for a profession Quidditch team, she had to deal with it. He just wished his kids wouldn't have to.

When he was thinking about his life, his beautiful wife Ginny, and his little Lily-Flower came down the stairs.

"There're my girls," Harry said while grabbing for his daughter and giving his wife a kiss.

"Ready to go?" asked Ginny.

"Let me just go get the boys," Harry replied.

Harry walked down to their play room and saw the complete and utter mess it was in. He could have just cleaned it up with his wand, but, like the Weasley's, he believed that chores were good every once in a while.

"Boys." Harry stated firmly.

They all turned in horror to their father standing in the doorway with a stern expression on his face. Harry usually didn't mind them having a somewhat cluttered play room. It was to be expected. But this was ridiculous. Ginny had helped them clean it up just yesterday!

"Yes, Dad?" inquired the boys, or in Teddy's case, "Yes, Uncle Harry?"

"You know I'm usually not strict about your play room, but Mum helped you guys pick this up just yesterday. When we get back you three are going to pick this room up. If you three behave I'll help, but if you don't, you're on your own," stated Harry.

All three of them nodded in agreement. At this, Harry's attitude changed from very stern to very chipper in a matter of seconds (being a teacher, you have to know how to do this), and a grin spread across his face.

"Now who's ready to go to London?" asked Harry.

"ME!" they all shouted.

"Then let's go!" Harry exclaimed.

With a blink of an eye, the three raced downstairs and were waiting in the entry hall while Harry came down the stairs chuckling. His boys could be so adorable at times.

"Okay, who wants to Apparate with me?" asked Ginny. James and Al both clamped onto one of their mother's legs and held on with all their strength.

"Okay then," said Harry as he picked up Teddy in his other arm. And with a turn of the heel, he was out of Potter Manor and into the hustle bustle of the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

A/N: Okay, better? I hope so...

Tell me, do you guys like the fact that Harry's the school's DADA teacher?

Thanks a bunch!


	3. Chapter 3

"PETUNIA! WE'RE LEAVING!" yelled a very grumpy Vernon Dursley.

"Yes dear!" she replied as perkily as possible. He could be a real pain in the arse sometimes. "Okay, I'm ready."

"You better be," he growled as he grabbed the car keys. Vernon and Petunia were going shopping today. It seemed that all of Vernon clothes "shrunk" in the wash…

"Now, honey. Did you get the list I made?" asked Mrs. Dursley.

"Yes. Now can we go?"

Petunia nodded. "Okay, let's go."

"Finally," Mr. Dursley muttered to himself.

He walked out onto the sidewalk and looked around. A very unpleasant smile crept onto his lips as Vernon looked around. Everything was exactly how he liked it. Everything was perfect. Everything was _normal._ Vernon waddled over to the car and hopped in. It seemed the car was shrinking too. Petunia popped into the seat next to him, buckled up both their seat belts (Vernon couldn't reach his), put the key in this ignition for her husband, and he stepped on it.

Vernon often complained on these little outings. When his god-awful nephew was still there, he would mostly complain about him, so Petunia thought old habits must die hard. Because now all he ranted about was Harry.

"I just… who in the world would want to marry that freak, anyways?"

Petunia learned to tune these lectures out, and before she knew it, she was in the parking lot of London's finest department store.

The couple hopped, or in Vernon's case, rolled, out of the car and strolled over to the entrance. Petunia grabbed a cart. "Okay Vernon, I believe the men's section is over here…" she trailed off. He chose to follow her. She usually did most of the work for him.

They had already spent a good half an hour or so at the men's section, only finding about three or four things that actually fit him, when they heard a child's laugh.

"Teddy. Teddy! Look at this! I think all our family could fit in these!" squealed a child.

"Bloody kids…" grumbled a very unhappy Vernon. Now two of his least favorite things were put together : children (other than Duddykins, of course) and shopping.

"James…" said a very familiar voice. Except it sounded… older. _Why does that voice sound familiar? _Vernon thought to himself.

He suddenly felt someone bump into his rather large belly. Figuring it was one of those kids, he looked down to tell him off, but he froze in horror at the sight of him. He had very unruly, jet black hair, emerald green eyes, and a very skinny and scrawny body with his thumb in his mouth.

"P-P-PETUNIA!" yelled Vernon.

"Daddy?" asked five year-old James as his Harry gave Lily to Ginny, put Teddy down, and picked James up.

"Yes, Jamey?" replied his father.

"Where're we?"

"The Leaky Cauldron."

"Why're we in the Leaky Coldrum?"

"Leaky Cauldron, son. And we're here because we can't Apparate onto the muggle streets."

"Why not?"

"Well, we don't… nevermind," he turned to his wife. "Shall we?"

Ginny nodded with a smile. "We shall."

Ginny took hold of Teddy's hand, much to his godson's displeasure, because "He was nine years old, going to Hogwarts next year, and he could do things by himself!" as he liked to say. But Teddy was very… curious. He tended to run off when Harry and Ginny were distracted, so Teddy always had to be either in their line of view, or holding their hand, leg, arm, whatever. Just to make sure he was there.

Once they were all settled (Harry carrying Al and holding James' hand, and Ginny carrying Lily and holding Teddy's hand), they crossed the street to the department store.

"Mama?" said little two year-old Albus. He looked exactly like his father. It was quite a bittersweet thing. Ginny quite liked it, she said that when he grew up and went to Hogwarts', he'd "have no trouble with the witches", but Harry felt sorry for his son. He was already famous and gawked at at the age of two for being his son. Imagine what it's going to be like for him when he goes to Hogwarts looking exactly like "The-Boy-Who-Lived". But there was nothing they could do about that.

"Ya, sweetie?" replied the always-gorgeous Ginny Potter. To Harry, she looked not a day older than she did during her fifth year and his sixth year. Ginny, on the other hand, had different opinions.

"Whererewe gon?" Al was still trying to master the skill of talking, so Harry had to work hard to understand him, but Ginny had no problem at all.

"To get you, your dad, your brother's, and your sisters some new clothes," she replied patiently.

"And you," put in Harry.

Ginny mock-glared at her husband, but it didn't have the affect she was hoping, as a small smile played on her mouth. "Yes, and me."

"Why?" Al asked.

"Why? You've gotten so gigantic!" replied Harry.

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh"

Al shook his head vigorously.

"You don't think you're gigantic? Let's ask Teddy," Harry looked down at his godson. "What do you think, Teddy? Has Al gotten gigantic?"

"He sure has," replied Al's godbrother.

"I has not!" Al replied stubbornly.

"Oh, so you don't need new clothes?" Ginny butted in.

"NO! Me want new clothes!" said Al fear-ridden.

Harry cleared his throat. Al caught on. "Pweez?"

"Alright, alright…" Ginny trailed off.

They were already at the department store when their conversation ended. Ginny grabbed a cart, put Lily and Al into it, and started off towards the men's section.

"Shouldn't we get the kid's done first?" inquired Harry.

"Yours shouldn't take long, so I thought we'd get it done earlier, if you don't mind," she explained.

"No, not at all. Fine with me," Harry said as he bent down and gave his wife a kiss.

"Good."

Hary suddenly felt a tugging sensation on his arm and looked down to see James' trying to get away.

"Daddy? Can we please look around? I promise we'll be good. And you'll even be able to keep an eye on us!" James pleaded.

Harry looked at James skeptically. "Well, alright… I suppose. Make sure that I can always see you, alright?"

James nodded his head vigorously. "Can we take Albee too? Please!"

This time Ginny answered. "Alright, but always make sure he is right by one of you. Deal?"

Teddy and James nodded their heads fervently, Teddy grabbed Al from the cart put him down, and they went off into the dangerous maze known as the men's section.

James, Teddy, and Albus were all wondering around in the men' section, making fun of the gigantic trousers, silly t-shirts, and all the muggle contraptions when James spotted something that made him laugh aloud.

"Teddy. Teddy! Look at this! I think all of our family could fit into these!" James laughed. They were about the size of England. Or, that's atleast what it looked like to the three young boys.

While James and Teddy were gawking at the large pair at trousers, Albus seemed to have wandered off.

"James…" said Harry, probably just noticing that his youngest son was out of sight. But before he could finish his question, there was a sudden screech that he's heard so many times before that made his blood freeze in his veins.

"P-P-PETUNIA!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the final chapter… Finally!

Enjoy!

Harry's blood turned into ice. Vernon Dursley just screamed, and Albus was missing.

He could put two and two together. Albus looked _exactly _like Harry did when he was little, except Al didn't have the scar. Harry dropped the sweater he was currently holding and bolted to the sound of the scream.

When he got there, his eyes widened.

There was Albus, his little blankie tucked up into his arm, quivering in front of his great-uncle, who currently looked like a purple walrus. He would've laughed if this situation was amusing at all.

Teddy and James were on each side of Albus, defending their brother, and Petunia was hiding in the back, confused as ever.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry stated. It wasn't a greeting, just a statement.

He looked from Harry to Albus in confusion. Vernon pointed at the green-eyed boy and started spluttering.

"He… you… Harry… exactly…"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. I'm Harry," he stated, somewhat amused.

"B-b-but… him…" he stuttered again, shaking his finger in Albus' direction.

"That would be my son," Harry stated, bending down to scoop the quivering child as Teddy and James went to stand by the newly-arrived Ginny.

Petunia stepped up from the shadows and uttered her first four words towards him since he was seventeen.

"Who are these people?"

Harry was taken aback by his Aunt's gentle tone, but quickly got over it. "This is Ginny, my wife. This is Teddy, my godson, he's nine. His dad died in… the battle. This is James, my eldest son, he's six. This is Albus, he's three. And this iss Lily, she's just barely a year," he stated, pointing to the correct person in turn.

Petunia's eyes got a little misty as he said the last name, and she went over to pick Lily up.

"She's… beautiful," Petunia stated.

There was a moment of silence before Vernon cleared his throat.

"Well… Now this is over…" he started, but Harry cut him off.

"Hey, Gin? Will you take the kids and Petunia somewhere? I'd like to have a private word with Uncle Vernon for a moment," Harry stated, his anger rising as he remembered the events that occurred in his childhood because of Vernon.

She gave him a shaky smile, a chaste kiss, and took the kids and her aunt-in-law to the women's department.

Vernon looked onto Harry with terror. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"An apology," is all Harry stated. He wasn't usually a selfish person, but he deserved this.

"And why is that?" Vernon replied.

Harry gave a humorless laugh. "Uncle Vernon, don't tell me that what you did to me as a child was right! Even you should have the sense to know that it wasn't!"

"I think it was perfectly fine."

Anger boiled onto Harry's surface. "What do you mean? Locking me into a cupboard, giving me no food for weeks on ends, locking away my homework, not letting Hedwig out? How is that perfectly fine? To a child, no less," he said in a deathly whisper.

Vernon gave a snort of laughter. "Child? No. You were a wizard. A powerful wizard."

"And I was still a child! I still had feelings! I wasn't invincible! I was lonely! I was abused! Mentally and physically! I was nothing but a servant!" He shouted, not caring what scene he was causing, for before his tirade, he has silently cast a _Silencio_.

Vernon couldn't reply to that. He finally realized that Harry was right. He was still a human being.

"Yes, but you were a _wizard_, too," Vernon stated lamely.

"And that makes any difference? It makes it so I'm not a human?"

"No… but…"

"Exactly. I want only one thing from you. Just one. The only thing you'll ever actually give me in my life. I want an apology. I already got one from Aunt Petunia, but I want one from you Vernon," Harry said.

Vernon winced at his nephew's tone, and lack of the word "Uncle". "I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely.

Harry's eyes widened. He didn't think it would actually work.

"Thank you," and with that, he walked away.

"Harry! Harry, wait!" Harry heard his uncle shout.

"Yes?" he turned around expectantly.

"Would you and your family like to… I dunno… Maybe… come over for dinner sometime?" his uncle asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think we would like that."

A/N: Yay! I finally updated and finished it! Hope you guys liked it.

And I'm sorry, but this will not be continued.

It was very hard to even finish this, for I got caught up in school, and it kind of bored me.

Anywho, R&R?

~NinjaBuddy


End file.
